Second Time Around
by Bohogal1998
Summary: Rhoda meets a french man when he comes into her shop. Could Rhoda finally find true love after Joe? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is part one of Rhoda's part of what happens between the shows and the movie. I hope you like it! Please read AND review! Thanks**!

Rhoda came in after a long day of working at the costume shop. She had just flopped down on the sofa when the phone rang. She groaned, but went to answer the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rhoda. It's Mary. Am I interupting anything."

"Oh! Hiya, Mare! No not at all. I just got in. How are ya? How are Steven and my little namesake."

"Steven and Rose are both fine.", Mary said with a smile.

"Awww! I miss you kid! I really need to plan a visit soon.", Rhoda said.

"Well, actually, That's kind of why I called. I have big news."

"What is it?"

Well, Steven and I have been talking and He would really like to run for office again. He wants to run for Senator of New York. Rhoda, we are moving to Manhatten!"

"Really, Mare? That's sensational! When?", Rhoda exclaimed.

"Well, I have to wrap things up at work, and we have to pack, and find an appartment in New York and several other things. But we hope to move within the next couple of months."

"Aww, Mare, I'm so glad! Hey, I could see if anything is open in this building."

"Oh Rhoda. I don't know. I'm not sure If I want to be in New York with a doorman like that one you have."

"Oh come On Mare. Carlton's harmless. He's lousy at his job, but he's harmless. Besides. It would be fun to be in the same building again. It gets kinda lonley around here with Brenda and Benny and their little one in New Jersey."

"Oh that's right! How is your little Nephew. How old is he now?"

"He's about eighteen months, now, Mare. And Totally adorable."

"What did they name him again? David Benjamine Goodwin, But we call him Davey."

"Aww. That's wonderful."

"So, Kid, Will you at least let me look into an appartment for you?" Mary hesitated, then said,

"Ok. But I'll have to talk to Steven and we'll have to see it together before we decide."

"I totally understand that,Mare. I'll ask around and see what I can found out."

"Thanks, Rhoda. You're a great friend."

"You're welcome. Now I better go, though, because I just looked at my watch and realized I'm due at Brenda and Benny's for dinner, soon." Rhoda heard wimpering in the background then Mary replied

"Ok. Rose is getting fussy now, anyway, so I better get off too. Tell Brenda and Benny I said hi."

"Oh, I will Mare. Tell Steven hi from me and kiss little Rosie for me!",Rhoda responded.

"I will! We'll talk soon. Bye!", Mary said

"Bye,Kid.", Rhoda replied, before hanging up and going to change to head to her sister's.

Later that evening at Brenda's, Rhoda was happily cuddling her toddler nephew. He rarely could sit still for very long so this was a rare treat. He had handed her a book earlier and said,

"Tory?", to which Rhoda had quickly agreed. Now the little boy was almost asleep on her lap.

"So Rho, how's it going at the costume shop? Does Jack still have enough work for you?"

"Oh, yeah. We're actually swamped right now. We got a huge order called in for a french culture festival. The man is coming in tomorrow to pick it up. He sounded familiar on the phone but I can't imagine why."

"Do you know anyone from France?", Benny asked.

"No. Not one person. I went for the weekend once, but I didn't really meet anyone. Well, there was that one guy that came over to my table at the sidewalk cafe. But, nah. I couldn't be him. What would he be doing in New York?" By now, little Davey was fast asleep so Brenda stood up and said,

"I should probably get him into bed." Rhoda sighed and kissed the little guy on the cheek and said,

"Alright. Good Night, Darling. Love you.", before handing him over to his mom. After Brenda returned, Rhoda talked with her sister and brother in law a little while longer before heading home.

"The next day Rhoda put the finishing touches on the French Festival Order. Soon, the man arrived to pick up the costumes.

"Bonjour. My Name is Jean Pierre Rousseau. I believe you have many costumes for me?"

"Morganstern will take care of ya. She's in the back. MORGANSTERN!", Jack Doyal bellowed.

"I'll be right there, Jack!", Rhoda called back. Soon, she appeared.

"What do ya need?"

"The guy's here for those costumes."

"Oh, Hello. I'm Rhoda. I'll bring those right now."

"I beleive we've met before.", the man said. Rhoda smiled.

"I don't know where it could have been. I don't normally go to French Festivals."

"Do you not recall a little table at a little cafe in Paris? It was several years ago. But I remember as if it were yesterday." Rhoda's eyes widened. No it couldn't be. Could it?

"That was you? And how do you remember that. We only talked for about ten minutes." Jean Pierre lifted Rhoda's hand and kissed it.

"How could I ever forget such a beautiful face." Rhoda blushed. She couldn't understand why. It wasn't like her to get all giddy like a school-girl over a man. The last time that had happened was with Joe but even with him, she wasn't turned to complete mush at the very first meeting. It wasn't till at least the second date. Then again, maybe it was the French thing. Rhoda tried not to sound nervouse as she said,

"Your costumes are ready. I'll bring them out to you." She went and got the costumes with Ramon's help, and brought them up.

"Merci, Madame! I shall look forward to seeing your beatiful face again very soon!" After he left, Jack said,

"Morganstern, don't get carried away. I know He seems romantic. But guys like that are only trouble."

"Jack. I'm not going to fall head over heals for the man. I just met him today. I'll probably never see him again. He didn't even ask for my number.", Rhoda said exasparatedly.

"He'll be back. I could see it in his eyes. He won't be able to stay away. Just make sure he doesn't sweep you away." Rhoda just rolled her eyes and went back to work. a few weeks later, Rhoda was just about to head out to lunch when Jean Pierre returned.

"Madame, I just wanted to return to tell you that I have never seen such esquisite workmanship. Your costumes are a true work of art. After I left I could not stop thinking about you and seeing your beautiful face. I would love to take you to lunch today if you are free?" Rhoda hesitated at first but she was attracted to Jean Pierre and after all it was just lunch."

"Sure. I'd like that. I'm free right now."

"Splendid. I know a wonderful little place. It serves the most delicious crouissents. The soup is quite good too." Rhoda told Jack that she was headed out to lunch and left with Jean Pierre. After they left, Jack just shook his head and said to Ramon and Tina,

"She is out to lunch. In more ways than one." That lunch date led to another one and then another one after that. In fact, Jean Pierre and Rhoda were getting pretty exclusive. Even so, she wasn't ready to introduce him to any of her family or even her best friends yet. About a month later, Mary and Steven came to the city. They didn't have Rose with them this time. She was staying with her grandparents. Rhoda had found an appartment for them in her building and they were coming to look at it. Rhoda met them at the airport.

"Mare!", she called as soon as her friend was in sight.

"Rhoda!", Mary came over and the two friends embraced. When they pulled apart, Rhoda said,

"It's so good to see you!"

"I know. I've missed you!"

"Aww, me too, Kid." Rhoda replied. She then turned to greet Steven and they went to get a cab to take them to the hotel. Rhoda didn't have enough room for both of them at her place. Once they had checked in and put there bags in the room, Rhoda took them back to her place. On the way, Rhoda said,

"Oh, by the way. My Mother has insisted that I bring you both over to the bronx for dinner tonight. Brenda and Benny and little Davey will come too, so you'll get to meet him."

"Oh, wonderful. It will be great to see everyone again.", Mary said.

"Well, I Hope you can handle them, Steven. My Mother can be a little… overbearing."

"I've met your parents. Your mother didn't seem that bad to me."

"Ah, but you haven't seen her on her own turf yet.", Rhoda quipped. Steven looked slightly nervous now.

"Oh, it will be fun, Honey, Rhoda's just exagerating.", Mary said, shooting Rhoda a look. Soon they were at the appartment building. Carlton was passed out again so Rhoda just had everyone step over him, not bothering to explain till they reached the elevator.

"Carlton is perpetually drunk. He's harmless though. He just takes some getting used to." Steven just nodded. Rhoda got the manager to let them into the appartment. When they walked inside, Mary was amazed. There was a Terrace with a pretty nice view. The appartment also had a fireplace. It had one master bedroom but also had a smaller room that could work as a nursary and later a bedroom as Rose grew. there was a spacious alcove where a desk could go to make an office space for Steven or even Mary if she needed to work from home, once she got another job. Even Steven agreed that with the exception of the doorman, this place was ideal. Mary and Steven didn't want to rush into anything so they asked the manager and he gave them a couple of days to think it over. They thanked him and then Rhoda took them up to her place till it was time to head to the Bronx.

"Mary! Steven! Come in! Did you bring that beautiful baby of yours?"

"No, Mrs Morganstern. She's staying with my parents for the weekend."

"Oh, too bad! I was looking forward to another little one to cuddle." Mary appoligized and then Rhoda greeted her mother. Marty came out and hugged Rhoda and Mary and shook Steven's hand. Soon, Brenda and Benny arrived with Davey. Mary was enthralled with the little guy. She and Rhoda didn't get much time with him, however, because Ida hogged him quite a bit. Dinner was served soon after Benny and Brenda arrived. The evening went pretty well. Mary and Steven left Sunday evening but called the manager on Tuesday to say they would take the appartment. Rhoda was extremely excited when she found out. She and Jean Pierre were getting closer and closer. She finally got up the nerve to introduce him to her parents, and to Brenda and Benny. He was charming and won them all over quickly, except for Ida. She had to grill him first, much to Rhoda's dismay. She asked him every question imagineable untill it appeared she was satisfied. Well she wasn't quite. a few minutes later she pulled Rhoda aside and said,

"I don't think he's Jewish,Rhoda. I'm not sure he's right for you."

"Ma! I'm a grown woman. I can date whoever I want! Besides, Joe wasn't jewish either!"

"And we both know how that worked out!", Ida retorted.

"Ma, I don't need to be reminded that my first marriage was a failure! I regret that everyday of my life!"

"Ok. Ok. Suit yourself. You always do what you want anyway." Rhoda just sighed and went back over to the others. Later on the way back to the city, Rhoda said,

"Jean Pierre, I'm so sorry about my mother. I wish I could say she's not always like that, but honestly, she makes it her lifes work to run my life. Including my love life." Jean Pierre took her hand and kissed it before saying,

"Cheri, It is fine. It's a mother's job to worry about her children. Your family is wonderful. You should be glad to have such a loving family."

"Oh, I love my family,too. It's just that they can be exausting sometimes." Jean pierre just chuckled and pulled Rhoda closer. They rode the rest of the way in blissful silence.

A couple of months later, Rhoda and Jean Pierre were having dinner together. While they were waiting on their desserts, Rhoda said,

"Hon? Would you be ok with going to the airport with me to pick up Mary and Steven next week?" Jean Pierre had met several of Rhoda's friends over the last two months. Susie, Sally, Myrna, as well as her work friends. Now though, Mary was moving to town in a week. She was the one Rhoda was most nervous about introducing Jean Pierre to. She was Rhoda's best friend, if she didn't like him, it would be the most disapointing. Or worse, what if ,for some bizarre reason, he didn't like her? It could really hurt the friendship. Rhoda was jerked out of her thoughts when Jean Pierre replied,

"Mary. She is your best friend? From ah, Minneappolis, isn't it?"

"Yes. And Steven is her husband and they have one daughter, Rose. They are moving here next week because Steven is running for Congress."

"Ah, Oui. It would be my plessure to meet them. I will go with you."

"Ah, Thanks. I just know you'll love them."

"I look forward to meeting them. I've heard so much about her." Rhoda had told Mary about Jean Pierre by now, but she hadn't told her how serious they were yet. She would tell her that when she moved here next week. The time went by pretty quickly and before Rhoda knew it, she and Jean Pierre were standing by the terminal waiting for Mary and her family to get off the plane and make their way toward them. Soon Rhoda heard a voice say,

"Rhoda!" Rhoda grinned and went over to hug her friend. Then she hugged Steven who had Rose in his arms. She took Rose from her daddy and kissed her little cheeks.

"Oh, you have gotten so big! I can't beleive how fast she's grown." Pausing she added,

"Oh Lord. Please tell me I did not just sound like my mother!" Mary and Steven laughed. Then Rhoda turned to her boyfriend and said, Honey, come on over here. He came over and put his arm around her.

"Mare, Steven, this is Jean Pierre Rousseau. Jean Pierre, This is Mary Richards- Cronin and her husband Steven Cronin. And this adorable little one is their daughter, Rose." Jean Pierre came forward and shook Steven's hand but lifted Mary's to his lips and kissed it. It made her a bit uncomfortable but she reminded herself that it was the french custom, and it was probably nothing to worry about.

"A plessure to meet you both. And this Petite Angel as well. Rhoda has told me so much about you.", Jean Pierre said. On the way out of the airport, Rhoda walked a little ahead with Mary while Jean Pierre talked to Steven.

"Well, what do ya think, kid?"

"About what?" , Mary asked. Rhoda rolled her eyes and grinned.

"About Jean Pierre? Isn't he just Wonderful?" Mary thought about how to reply.

"He's… friendly. Rhoda are you sure you aren't rushing into things? It hasn't been that long since you met him. Before you saw him in the costume shop, you talked to him for ten minutes at a sidewalk cafe."

"Mare, what are you getting at? It's not like we're planning on getting married tomorrow. We just started becoming really serious. He's not like any other man I've met. Can't you just be happy for me?", Rhoda asked, getting a little miffed. Mary sighed.

"Of course I'm happy for you. But I've seen you jump into a relationship before with a seemingly amazing man. A week later you had your heart broken. And then Joe came along. And we know what happened with that. Rhoda, I just don't want to see you hurt again." Rhoda looked at her friend. She knew she was right. She knew Mary wasn't saying things just to upset her.

"I know,Mare. I'm sorry I snapped. Thanks for looking out for me. But I'll be fine. I promise."

"Ok. If you're sure. But I'm here if you ever need me."

"Thanks,Kid.", Rhoda replied in a tone that implied that this conversation was over. Mary sighed again, knowing that whatever happened, there were some things that she couldn't prevent. There were some things that Rhoda would just have to figure out on her own. Mary could only be prepared to be there for her friend if something did go wrong. The five of them headed out to go back to the appartment building.

 **Well, This was part one of Rhoda's part of the missing story between the Show and the reunion movie. I'm sorry if its off to a slow start but I promise it will pick up in the next couple of chapters. there will be four in this story. Chapter two will be posted on Friday hopefully. Again, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the next chapter! Please read AND review! Hope you enjoy it!**

A few weeks later, Rhoda was working on a costume order from home when she heard a knock on her door. She knew exactly who it was.

"Come on in,Kid!" The door opened and Mary walked in with Rose on her hip.

"Hi, Rhoda. Am I disturbing you?"

"Nah. I could use a break, actually. Awww,You brought Kid Junior!", Rhoda replied, taking her little neice from Mary.

"Steven's still at work and I needed someone to talk to who can actually hold a real conversation.",Mary said. Rhoda looked at her friend for a second and then nodded. She could tell that something was on her friend's mind.

"Sure,Mare. Let me clear off the sofa and we can sit down. Would you like a glass of tea or water or anything?"

"No, Thanks. I'm fine But I do need to heat up Rose's bottle.", Mary answered.

"Ok. Let me just get you a pan." Rhoda handed Rose back to Mary who set her on a blanket on the floor with some toys. Rhoda came over to get the bottle from Mary and put it in the pan on the stove. Then she sat down on the floor to play with Rose for a few minutes while waiting for the milk to heat. Once it was finished, Mary handed the bottled to Rose and settled her on her lap on the sofa. Rhoda sat in the chair next to the sofa and said,

"So what's this all about Mare? I can tell something's bothering you." Mary sighed and said,

"It's just so hard to get a job anywhere. Especially since I don't have a degree. They are more careful about looking into that these days than they were ten years ago. And WJM was a much smaller station. And I won't lie on my applications again. I felt too guilty about that the first time. I've been turning aplications to every news station in this city. A couple of the managers seemed interested at first but as soon as they found out I had a baby, they told me to go back home and raise my little girl. Apparently they don't have much respect for women who want it all.

"Well, Mare, doesn't Lou have any friends in the city? Or what about Gordy? Doesn't he still work at one of the big stations here? Aren't there any favors one of them could call in?

"Well, I think Gordy still works at that station and Mr Grant probably knows some people in the business around here. Oh, Rhoda, I don't want Gordy or Mr Grant to get me a job. I want to be able to do it on my own! I want to know I got the job because I worked hard for it and I'm good at it. Not because someone called in a favor for me.", Mary said with a sigh. Rhoda thought for a moment.

"Mare, why don't you actually go back to school and get your degree?"

"Oh I don't know, Rhoda. I don't know if I'd have the time for that. It takes alot of time and hard work to get a degree. And besides,who would watch Rose?", Mary said, As she moved the baby, who had just finished her bottle, to the floor again.

"Well, who was going to watch her when you found a job?", Rhoda pointed out.

"Well, Most of the places I applied had daycare in the building or at least nearby."

"Mary, Most colleges offer night classes. Remember, I took one of those classes with Brenda. It didn't go well for me, of course, but I know you could do it,Kid."

"Well, I would lilke to take more than just a class here and there. Maybe I could work towards getting a masters in Journalism.", Mary said, warming up to the idea.

"That's the spirit!", Rhoda encouraged.

"Of course I'll have to talk to Steven."

"Of Course. But Mare,you know he'll support whatever you want to do. And so will I." Mary smiled at her friend.

"Thanks, Rhoda."

"You're welcome. You can do this,Kid.",Rhoda assured her friend. Then she had to get ready for a date with Jean-Pierre, so Mary packed up Rose's things and headed back to her appartment. After talking with Steven at dinner, Mary decided to Enroll in classes at NYU in the fall. After enrolling She left Rose with Steven and went to see Rhoda.

"Kid, I'm so proud of you!"

"Aww, Thanks. I'm actually really looking forward to starting classes in the fall."

" You will do great in college! Ya, Know, I think I know someone who could watch Rose on the days when Steven can't and I'm not available."

"Oh? Who?", Mary asked.

"My Mother.", Rhoda replied.

"That's actually a good Idea. I really like your mother and she did seem to be completely taken by Rose when we were there for dinner."

"Yeah. She's still after me to give her grandkids even though Brenda already has that covered. Maybe this will satisfy her for awhile."

"So how are things going with you and Jean-Pierre?", Mary asked. Rhoda broke into a big smile.

"They couldn't be better Mare. So you can quit worrying." Mary looked about to protest, but Rhoda held up her hand.

"I know you have your doubts about him, Kid. Don't try to deny it. I appreciate that you care, but really, things are going great. Mary, he supports my carreer and encourages me to try new things. He treats me like I am the most important thing in his life, but he doesn't try to control me. He also really knows how to treat a lady. He always brings me flowers and chocolate and And he's even cooked for me. Best of all, he really listens to me. That's something I missed with Joe. Even before we were married, but more so after, He hardly ever really listened to me. He was always determined to have things he own way."

"I'm glad,Rhoda. You seem really happy."

"I am, Kid. I really am.", Rhoda said with a soft smile. Mary couldn't help smiling back. She still wasn't too sure Jean-Pierre was right for her freind, but she couldn't deny that Rhoda looked happier than she had seen her in awhile. She hadn't noticed anything else that seemed wrong about the man that she could put her finger on. She just hoped her friend wouldn't get hurt. Several days later, Rhoda and Jean- Pierre were making out on the sofa in his appartment. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Rhoda, My Love?"

"Yeah,Sweetheart?"

"Soon, Very soon, I'm going to take you out on a very special date.

"Oh, really? When are we going on this special date?", Rhoda asked.

"No, I'm very serious. I'm going to take you out on the town and you will experience it as never before." Rhoda was intrigued.

"When, Jean- Pierre? And what did you have in mind?"

"Ah, I will take you out a week from Friday and I want you to dress in your finest atire. As for what I have in mind, That, Ma Cheri, will remain a surprise." After that, they continued to enjoy just being together. The next Friday, Mary was over, helping Rhoda get ready for her date. Rhoda had a feeling this was more that just a special date.

"Mare, I think Jean-Pierre may propose tonight." Mary looked at her friend for a moment then said,

"How do you feel about that? Would you accept? If he did Propose, I mean?"

"Well, ya know Mare, That question would have been harder to answer even a few days ago. I mean I talked Joe into marrying me and that one didn't last. But hopefully the question that Jean- Pierre would pop would be the right question and if it is, then yes, Mary. I will accept." Mary didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything. Rhoda spoke up after a few moments.

"Mare, Do you think that would be the right thing to do? I know you've not been too sure about my relationship with Jean-Pierre. But Mary, I do love him." Mary hesitated, then replied,

"Well, Rhoda, It's really not a decission I can make for you. If you know for sure that Jean-Pierre is the one and if you feel in your heart that it's the right thing to accept, should he propose, then I will support you in your decission."

"Thanks, Kid." Rhoda finished getting ready including putting on Jewelry she had borrowed from Mary. Then she and Mary talked a little longer until Jean-Pierre arrived. He greeted Mary and then said to Rhoda.

"Ma Cheri, you look, ravishing!",Rhoda blushed.

"Thankyou."

"Are you ready for our big night?"

"I just need to grab my wrap and purse and I'll be ready." Rhoda headed back to the bedroom to get her things.

"Mary, It's lovely to see you again. How is that sweet baby of yours?

"She's fine. Growing fast. She's pulling up on things now."

"That's wonderful. And your Husband? How is his campainge going?"

"He's in the lead right now. We'll know more in November after election day."

"I am sure he will win. I wish you all the best of luck."

"Well, Thankyou. Listen. I just have to say something because Rhoda's my best friend. She's been hurt before and I don't want to see her go through that again. Just take care of her. That's all I ask." Just then Rhoda came back, so Jean Pierre gave a quick nod of assent before turning to look at his girlfriend.

"I'm ready now." Leaning towards Mary she said softly so Jean Pierre wouldn't hear,

"If this turns out to be the big night, I'll come over first thing tomorrow morningto tell you about it. I don't want to wake the baby by calling you tonight." Mary nodded and whispered,

"Ok. Have a great time!" Rhoda hugged her friend and said,

"Thanks for helping me get ready for tonight,Kid." Mary nodded and smiled and then they all three headed out. Mary went back up to her place and Jean- Pierre and Rhoda headed out of the building.

Rhoda soon discovered that her boyfriend had gone all out. He first took her to the best French Restaurant in town. The food was amazing and he had also ordered they had finished eating their dinner, Jean-Pierre led her to the dance floor. They danced for quite some time and then he ordered dessert for both of them. After dessert, Jean-Pierre paid the bill and took Rhoda to Central Park. They walked along for awhile and then he took her over to a Horse and carriage. They rode along in blissful silence for a short time and then Jean-Pierre spoke up.

"Rhoda, these past several months have been heaven. You are the most beautiful, courageous, kind woman I have ever had the plessure to meet. I love you,Rhoda Morganstern. will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He held out a box with a shimmering diamond ring in it. It was a simple gold band with a medium sized diamond right in the middle.

"Jean-Pierre, I've never met any other guy like you. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I love you so much. Yes. I will marry you. I want to be your wife." Jean-Pierre grinned as he slipped the ring onto Rhoda's finger. Then, he pulled his new fiance into his arms and kissed her till she couldn't see straight. After the kiss finally ended, Rhoda settled back against his shoulder to enjoy the rest of the ride. The next morning, as promised, Mary heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come on in, Rhoda!", she called. Rhoda opened the door and walked inside.

"Hiya, Mare. I didn't wake anyone over here did I?"

"Oh, No. Steven is over at the campainge office already and I'm just feeding Rose right now. So what happened? Tell me about last night." Rhoda smiled and sighed happily. Then she held out her hand for Mary to see.

"He did it?! He popped the real question!?"

"Yeah, Kid. He did. During a horse and carriage ride through Central Park."

"Oh, Rhoda. Tell me about it.", Mary said with a little smile.

"Well, First he took me to the best French restaurant in the city. The food was incredible and he had ordered the best wine they had. The restaurant had a dance floor, so after dinner we danced for awhile. Then, he ordered dessert. After that, we went to Central Park and that's where he proposed. Mary it was so amazingly romantic. I'm still walking on air!"

"Oh, Rhoda. I'm so happy for you! You deserve to be happy." Mary, said, giving her friend a one armed hug which Rose objected to.

"Oh, sorry, Kiddo. Did we squish you?", Rhoda said with a chuckle. She tickled the little one's feet, making her laugh. Then she turned to her best friend.

"Thanks Mare, for just being happy for me. Jean-Pierre is the right guy for me. I can feel it. I really want your support though. You are my best friend so It mean's alot to me that you can accept him."

"Rhoda, 're rambling. Of course I support you. You're my best friend. I'll always support you no matter what. I just want you to be happy."

"Good. Then will you help with wedding plans? Make sure Ma doesn't go too crazy?"

"Sure. But are you sure you want a big wedding?", Mary asked.

"Well, I know Ma's gonna eventually get her way, so I decided just to let her win from the get-go." The two women laughed, making Rose laugh too, although the baby had no clue what was going on. Rhoda stayed for breakfast and she and Mary talked some more. Then she left to go call her parents in the Bronx and her sister in Jersey. She would invite them all to Dinner and tell them the news that night. News like this deserved the personal touch. Her other friends would get calls from her when she finished calling her parents and Brenda. Rhoda felt that this was just the beginning of the best part of her life.

 **Well, There's the proposal. Hope it met with your satisfaction. And Mary has enrolled in college, which she mentioned in the movie. She won't actually start college till after Rhoda's wedding though so I won't have much about it in this story. The next chapter will be the wedding planning and the actual wedding and reception. Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, This is the wedding chapter! I've taken bits that were mentioned in the reunion Movie and filled them in a bit! I also referenced a couple of wedding moments from the MTM show and Rhoda. Hope you enjoy! Please Read AND review! Thanks!**

The next week, wedding planning began. Mary and Brenda were able to keep Ida from going too crazy. It was decided that Rhoda would have a matron of honor and three bridemaids(or matrons). Besides Brenda as the Matron of Honor and Mary as a bridesmaid, Rhoda's other bridesmaids would include, Suzie Albourne, Sally Gahlegar and Myrna Morganstein. Rhoda hoped to still keep the guest list pretty small. Her family would be there of course. The entire family including uncles, aunts, and cousins. Both Grandma Morganstern and Grandma Nestle had died within the last couple of years. Rhoda had made sure invitations were sent to Gary in Chicago and to Jack Doyel, Ramon, and Tina here in New York. The families of her bridesmaids would of course recieve invitations. Then there were her Minniappolis friends. Georgette was really the only one she still kept in touch with. She would get an invitation. Lou and Murray wouldn't get invitations because they weren't even still in Minneappolis. Lou was all the way out in California. Murray was in Chicago but busy with his family and job. They would find out from Mary later, but Rhoda didn't even have their addresses nor had she kept in touch with either of them for awhile. While the two friends were addressing the invitations, Rhoda turned to Mary and said,

"Mare, please don't tell Phyllis about my wedding till after it's over! After what happened last time, I'm pretty sure she's bad luck! At least she's a carrier!"

"Alright, Rhoda. I won't tell her. Surely she wouldn't come all the way from California ,though."

"I don't know. She might! You know Phyllis!", Rhoda retorted. Mary thought for a second, then said,

"You may have a point." The two women finished the addressing and then put the invitations in a box to take to the post office. A few days later, Rhoda and all her bridesmaids went dress shopping. Suzie's youngest daughter came too because she and her youngest brother were going to be pulling the wagons that held Rose and Davey who were the Flower girl and Ring Barer. Rose would also be getting a dress today. Davey would get his later. Rhoda tried on Several dresses and finally found one she liked. It waslong and tiered and flowy. It was cream colored and had a collar on it. It also buttoned up the front. She opted to go without a vail this time. She would wear a cream colored rose and her hair would be up. As for the bridemaids dresses, they were long sleeved and light blue with dark blue around the cuffs and collar area. It was the one style that actually looked good on everyone. They found a little light blue dress for Rose that was all covered in lace. Suzie's youngest daughter found a light blue dress that was a mini version of the one her mother wore. Suzie's youngest son would get his suit later. After everyone had found what they needed they all went out for lunch.

"Rhoda, I really like the wedding dress you picked out. It is really you.", Suzie said.

"I agree. Rhoda couldn't have found a more perfect dress. And our bridesmaids dresses are lovely too. You know ,so many brides nowadays pick out the most awful looking dresses for their bridesmaids.",Myrna added

"I've seen weddings like that. You went to one like that a few years ago didn't you,Brenda?",Sally said.

"Ugh, Don't remind me. I looked like Little Miss Muffet!",Brenda replied. Rhoda laughed and said,

"Well, I was in a wedding about ten years ago where I was forced to where a purple dress that made me look like Little Bo-Peep. So after that, I decided I'd never do that to my bridesmaids!" Shooting a glance at Mary, she added,

"Remember Mare? You were originally supposed to wear the pink version of that dress."

"Thanks, Rhoda! I was trying to forget about that whole affair!",Mary said sarcastically. Then Rhoda continued with the story.

"Her friend, whose name was,are you ready for this one, folks? Twinks!And she really did live up to her name! The perkiest person you could ever meet! I mean, Mary was dull by comparison!"

"Rhoda!", Mary complained.

"Oh, sorry, Kid! I meant that in the best possible way.",Rhoda said with a smirk. Mary just gave her a look and rolled her eyes, as she continued,

"Anyway, This twinks, pops in after not seeing or talking to Mary for, what was it about eighteen years? And gets a job at WJM. Then she makes Mary her new best friend ,and makes her her Maid of Honor at her wedding. Then she meets me and before I know it, I'm a bridesmaid, who has to wear a hideous purple dress!" The others chuckled at the image.

"So Mary, How did you end up not being in the wedding when Rho was?", Brenda asked. Mary made a face and said,

"That is a long story. Short version is, her real best friend was able to make it after all and she came and took back the dress and that was that." The women all burst into laughter.

A few weeks later, Brenda and Mary had a shower for Rhoda. It wasn't very big because almost all of Rhoda's closest friends were in her bridal party. The only people not in the wedding that were at the shower were Brenda's friend Sandy and Tina from the costume shop. Rhoda got some pretty good gifts out of it though. A couple of weeks after that, the big day arrived. Ida and the bridal party were helping Rhoda get ready and getting ready themselves.

"Rhoda, are you nervous?", Myrna asked.

"Eh, maybe a little. Just the usual pre-wedding jitters. But mostly I'm excited to be starting this new chapter in my life."

"I'm glad you found someone, Rhoda. You deserve to be happy.", Sally said.

"And tonight you can start working on giving me another grandchild."

"MA!", Rhoda said, exasparatedly.

"Well, It would be nice for Davey to have a cousin.", Brenda piped in. the others laughed and Rhoda just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, Rhoda, motherhood is a wonderful experiance….most of the time.", Suzie said.

"Well, I do want that experience. But can I please at least get through the ceremony first?!",Rhoda said, half joking. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in! we're all decent.", Ida called out. The door opened and Marty came in.

"It's about time to start.",he said. Ida came over and kissed him on the cheek and said,

"I'll go out and take my place." After she left the bridesmaids except Mary and Brenda kissed Rhoda on the cheek and left to find their places. Mary and Brenda put Rose and Davey in the wagon and they were pulled out by Ryan and Janie Albourne. Then Brenda turned to her sister.

"Wow. Your getting married in about ten minutes!."

"Yeah. I can't believe this is really happening."

"Well, I better get out there.", Brenda said after a moment.

"Yeah.", Rhoda replied. Then Brenda pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"I love you, Rho!"

"Ahh! I love you too,Baby." Rhoda still called her sister 'Baby' out of habbit, even though she was now married with a baby herself. Rhoda gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and Brenda went out to find her place. Then there was only Mary and Marty. Marty stayed back so Rhoda could talk to Mary. Mary gave her best friend a big hug. Then, pulling back a little, she said,

"Rhoda, I'm happy for you. I really am."

"Thanks,Mare. I know you still aren't sure about Jean- Pierre. I love him,though. I know he loves me. I know you were just concerned about me and don't want me to get hurt, but this is the right thing to do. But, Mary? thanks. Ya know. For caring.", Rhoda replied. Pulling Mary back in for another hug, she added,

"I love you, Kid." Mary pulled back and smiled and nodded her agreement. Then she picked up her flowers and headed out to get in place. Marty came forward to have a moment with his daughter.

"Rhoda? I know you probably don't need my advice. This is the second time you're going through this. But, Honey, I just want you to know, that no matter what, you'll always be my little girl. If you ever need anything at all, all you have to do is call. I'm always here.", Rhoda had tears in her eyes by now. All she could said as she threw herself into her father's arms was,

"Oh, Pop!" Marty held her for a moment, then he released her and offered his arm.

"Are you ready?" Rhoda chuckled as she wiped her eyes and gave a quick she grabbed her flowers and took her father's arm and they headed out. The ceremony was beautiful and went quite smoothly. Then it was time for the reception. The guests talked and ate for a little bit before the bride and groom made their enterence. Rhoda and Jean pierre came in to the reception hall and mingled with the guests. Rhoda was talking with Jean-Pierre's mother when she heard a voice behind her.

"Rhoda?" Rhoda turned around and broke into a big smile.

"Georgette! It's so great to see you! Mary said you were here!" Georgette smiled as she gave her friend a hug.

"Yes. I got in late last night and stayed with Mary and Steven. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to come. I hated to leave Ted alone with the kids."

"Aww. Well I'm glad you came! How are the kids and Ted?"

"Oh, They're wonderful. David is a college student even though he's only fifteen. and Mary-Lou's in Preschool. She'll be in Kindergarten soon. And, Ted is, Well, Ted."

"Aww, That's great. Georgette it really is wonderful to see you. Thanks for coming!"

"Oh I wanted to,Rhoda. You and Mary are my closest friends.", Just then Jean Pierre walked over to them, so Rhoda introduced him to Georgette. Then Georgette said,

"Well, I better go. I need to call home. I left Ted with the kids and David's baby-sitting." Rhoda hugged her friend one more time and Georgette headed out to find a pay-phone. The reception went on for a little while with dancing and then the cake cutting. Soon after the bouquet toss ,which Myrna caught, Rhoda and Jean-Pierre headed out to change before leaving on their honeymoon. They would be going to Paris, as a wedding gift from the two sets of parents. Georgette had finished her phone call and was telling Mary and Steven about the antics going on at home and how she finally talked Ted into letting her come for the wedding.

"I told him I'd bring back something special for him when I come home. So I need to go shopping tomorrow before I leave and keep that promise and also get something for David and Mary-Lou."

"You'll find something terriffic for them. I'll go with you.", Mary said. Just then Rose began to fuss.

"Excuse me. I need to go change this little one." Mary picked up her daughter and the diaper bag and headed off in search of the ladies room. On the way she passed the men's dressing room. She heard voices that made her stop short. She recognized a male voice as belonging to Jean-Pierre. But there was a female voice too that deffinately didn't belong to Rhoda. She couldn't make out what was being said but what she saw made her see red. The female voice she could tell now belonged to Myrna Morganstein. She and Jean-Pierre were very close together and they appeared to be kissing! After a second, Myrna pulled away and spoke. Mary still couldn't hear what was said. Then Myrna walked back towards the door. Mary quickly continued on towards the ladies room so she wouldn't be seen. Now she was very stressed. Had she really seen what she thought she had? Maybe she was mistaken. Maybe there was a good explanation. Should she tell Rhoda or should she just keep quiet. She quickly got the baby changed and headed back to the reception hall. Steven noticed her distress and asked,

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Mary just shook her head and said softly,

"I'll tell you later." Steven nodded and kissed his wife on the cheek. Soon, Jean-Pierre and Rhoda came back in and everyone cheered. Ida passed out the birdseed and Rhoda and Jean-Pierre said good-by to their friends and family. When it was Mary's turn, she simply hugged Rhoda and said,

"Congratulations. Have a wonderful honeymoon!"

"Thanks, Kid. I'll see ya soon!",Rhoda replied.

"Ok.", Mary said with a nod. She realized she couldn't tell Rhoda now. It was too late. She was already married. The time to save her friend from getting hurt was long past. Besides, Rhoda wouldn't beleive her, anyway. Mary could only hope that she was wrong about what she'd seen. As she and the other guests tossed the birdseed and waved the happy couple on their way, she hoped with all her heart that her best friend would be truely happy in this if she wasn't, though, Mary vowed to be there for her friend either way, for better or for worse.

 **Well, There's the wedding! What did you think? Should Mary have told Rhoda what she'd witnessed? This was mentioned in the movie actually. I just filled it out a bit! So one chapter left now. Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya on the flip-side!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is the final chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Rhoda's honeymoon was wonderfully romantic. She and Jean Pierre saw all there was to see in Paris. This time Rhoda had someone to enjoy it with. After a week they returned to their life in New York City. Mary started at NYU while Rhoda was still on her honeymoon. But once she returned, Rhoda helped Mary out by either watching Rose or helping her study. The costume shop had its ups and downs. Jean Pierre had a job for an advertising company and had an office in the Empire State Building. A couple of months after the wedding though, his company transferred him back to France. Rhoda didn't know how to tell her family and her friends she was moving out of the country. Mary was the first person she told. One day while She was over at Mary's helping her study, Mary noticed something was off. She closed her book and looked up at her friend.

"Hey, Rhoda? Are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah, Mare. I'm fine. But, um, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok…", Mary said, cautiously.

"Well, Kid, you see, the thing is…", Rhoda began,but didn't know how to continue.

"Rhoda, just spit it out.", Mary urged. Rhoda sighed and started again.

"Well, Jean Pierre talked to his boss the other day. He's being transferred."

"Oh.", was all Mary could say.

"To Paris.", Rhoda added. Mary's eyes widened.

"France?!" Rhoda nodded.

"That's the one." Mary tried to sound supportive.

"Well, Paris would be fun. It would be great for your art. And you'd be up on all the latest fashions."

"But I wouldn't be able to see you very much at all. Or even my family, Even phone calls would be hard with the cost and the time difference. And I'll miss getting to watch this little angel grow up. And my nephew.", Rhoda lamented as she went over to pick up Rose from her play pen and give her a hug.

"But this is important to Jean Pierre. Rhoda, you have to do what's right for your family. We'll find ways to keep in touch. Our friendship is too important to let a little thing like a foreing country break us up.", Mary said as cheerfully as possible. Rhoda managed a small smile.

"You will send pictures every month or so right?"

"I'll send you pictures as often as I can." , Mary said with a smile back. Then, the two women got back to work to take their minds off of what was coming. Telling her parents and Brenda and Benny went over about as well as could be expected. Ida was pretty upset and Brenda was devastated to be losing her sister. Sure they could keep in touch, but it wouldn't be the same. Martin was sad and so was Benny but they handled it better than the women. Over the next several weeks, Mary , Brenda and Ida helped Rhoda pack her things to ship to her new place in Paris. She and Jean Pierre would buy furniture and decor once they got there but everything else would be shipped and most likely be there when they arrived. All too soon the big day arrived when Jean Pierre and Rhoda would fly to their new home. Steven and Mary and Rose were there to see them off ,along with Brenda and Benny, and Martin and Ida. Rhoda had been given a going away party by Mary and had said goodby to her other friends then. Mary and her family stood back aways and let Rhoda's family say goodby first.

"I can't beleive you're gonna miss seeing little Davey grow up.", Brenda said, tearfully. Rhoda had tears in her eyes too as she hugged her sister tightly.

"Send pictures. I'll write and even call as often as I can. I'll be back for visits every Christmas. And you can come visit me. I love you,Baby Sister." Brenda couldn't speak anymore. She just hugged Rhoda tighter. Finally she was able to choke out,

I love you,too." , before pulling away. Then Rhoda took Davey from Benny and gave him and hug and kiss and whispered words of love before handing him to Brenda and hugging Benny. Then she turned to her parents.

"Come visit us soon. Pop's retired, so you have the time."

"We will, Honey. And come back home as often as you can, alright?", Marty said. Rhoda nodded and Hugged him before turning to Ida.

"Ma, I know you're furious with me for moving so far away. But this is a good oppertunitiy for Jean-Pierre and I need to be where my husband is."

"I know. I'm not upset with you,sweetheart. I'll miss you so much, that's all."

"Ah, Ma. I'll miss you too.", Rhoda said before pulling her mother in tight. Then she hugged both parents one more time and whispered,

"I love you both."

"We love you,too, Honey.", Martin replied. Ida nodded. After pulling away from her folks Rhoda walked over to Mary and her family. She took Rose from Mary and gave her a squeeze and kissed her head.

"I love you, Little One. Be good for your parents.", Rhoda said then gave her one more kiss before handing her back. She gave Steven a quick hug and said,

"Take care of Mary and Rose."

"Don't worry. I will. Have a safe flight.", Steven said with a smile. Then he shook hands with Jean-Pierre. Mary handed Rose to Steven and came up to Jean Pierre and gave him a quick hug and said,

"Be good to her and take care of her." Jean Pierre pulled back and gave her an affirmative nod.

"You have my word. And you are welcome to visit anytime.". Mary nodded back. She hoped he was being sincere. She still had her doubts. Before she knew it, she and Rhoda were facing each other. It was that dreaded moment. The moment when they would have to say goodby. They looked at each other for a long moment. Suddenly, neither one knew what to say. Finally Rhoda moved forward and pulled her best friend into a tight long hug. After a few minutes, she found her voice and said,

"Love you, Kid!" Mary nodded and whispered,

"Me too." Rhoda felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She pulled back from Mary and turned around to find her husband.

"It is time. We don't want to miss our flight.", he said as gently as possible. Rhoda sighed and nodded. She hugged everyone quickly one more time and kissed both toddlers on their heads then with a wave, she joined Jean Pierre and they went to the boarding area. The Morganstern ,and Goodwin, and Cronin familes watched as the couple boarded, then they waved as the plane took off until it was out of sight. Rhoda and her husband were off to start a brand new life.

Rhoda enjoyed her life in Paris. She and Jean-Pierre spent a lot of time when he wasn't working just enjoying being together. Rhoda found a few window dressing jobs and even costume designing jobs here and there but it wasn't easy to find work in a foreign country. After a month or two, Rhoda started not feeling to well. She thought she might have a mild case of the flu. But it kept hanging on. Finally, Jean Pierre suggested she get a pregnancy test. At first she didn't want too.

"I can't be pregnant. I'm in a foreign country and I don't know anyone except you. I can't do this!", Jean- Pierre promised her he would be there for her no matter what, and if she were pregnant he would be thrilled to be a father. Rhoda finally agreed to get tested. She bought the test and did what it said. A few minutes later, she had the results. She would soon be a mother. She made a special dinner for Jean Pierre and told him that night when he got home.

"I'm gonna be a Papa?" Rhoda nodded with a laugh and said,

"Oui." That was one of the few french words she knew so far. Jean Pierre ran around the table and pulled her up. Then he picked her up and swung her around! Rhoda couldn't stop laughing. She was glad he was so happy. The very next Morning early, Rhoda started Making the calls. Brenda was ecstatic to be an Auntie and Martin and Ida were thrilled that they would be grandparents again. Mary was really exited and hoped she would be able to meet her neice or nephew after they were born. Hopefully Rhoda could make time to visit Mary when she came to NYC for the first time after the birth of the baby. Over the next few months, Rhoda and Mary wrote back and forth fairly regularly and so did Rhoda and her family. Ida came up close to the baby's due date and stayed to help out. Martin Joined her after a few weeks. Brenda couldn't come because she had a family to take care of which was the same reason that Mary hadn't been able to visit. After what seemed to be forever, Rhoda awoke in the middle of the night comepletely soaked and in pain. She nudged Jean Pierre and said,

"Sweetheart? My water just broke!" Jean Pierre bolted up out of bed!

"I'll call the doctor."

"Ok. And call my folks at the hotel!", Rhoda called. Jean Pierre called back,

"Right.", as he bolted to the living room where the phone was. A few minutes later he was back with Rhoda's bag. He helped her get up and dressed and put her coat on. Then he led her out to the car and they drove to the hospital. Ida and Martin got there as Rhoda was being checked in. The receptionist showed them to the waiting room and Rhoda and Jean Pierre were taken back to the delivery room. Ida called back home to Benny and Brenda and Brenda promised to let Mary know. A couple of hours later, Jean Pierre came out and he was beaming.

"We have a baby girl!" Ida and Marty both hugged him and cheered.

"That's wonderful!", Ida said and Martin added,

"Do you have a name picked out?" Jean Pierre shook his head.

"We are discussing that when I return to her."

"Well, you better get back there then. I'll call Brenda and Benny."

"Oh, Rhoda asks that you tell Brenda and Mary if you talk to her that Rhoda will call them when she returns home."

"I'll let Brenda know. She's keeping Mary posted.", Ida promised. Jean Pierre thanked them and promised to keep them posted about the name. He found out when he got back there that Rhoda already had one in mind.

"I want to name her Meredith. After Mary. Rose was named for me, and I would like to give Mary the same honor. Would that be ok with you?" Jean Pierre smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Meredith. It's a wonderful choice."

"Would you like to pick out the middle name?" Jean- Pierre thought about it and then said,

"What do you think of Suzette? It was my Grandmere's name."

"Meredith Suzette Rousseau. It's got a nice ring to it." just then, Meredith cooed and Rhoda and Jean Pierre looked down lovingly at their new daughter.

"It's suits her.", Rhoda said softly. Jean Pierre nodded in agreement. Then he said,

"Are you ready for her to meet her grandparents?" Rhoda smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Bring them in." Jean Pierre went out to get Martin and Ida. They were imediately taken with their granddaughter. While Ida was holding Meredith, Rhoda said,

"Ma. When you call Brenda later, You can tell her the name but tell her not to tell Mary. I want to tell her myself." Ida agreed. After Martin held the baby, he and Ida left to give Rhoda and Jean Pierre some time alone with their new little one. Martin returned home the next day but Ida would stay for another week or soto help Rhoda and Jean Pierre settle in with their new baby daughter. Rhoda stayed in the hospital for a couple of days and then she was released. As soon as she got home, She sat on the sofa to feed baby Meredith. after she finished with the feeding, she put Meredith in the bassinet and went over to the phone to call Brenda. It was now One PM in Paris so It would be about 7 in the Morning in New Jersey. She and her sister talked for about an hour and then hung up. Then she picked up the phone again and called Mary. Mary's first class wasn't till Ten AM today so she would have plenty of time to talk. Mary answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" just hearing her friend's voice made Rhoda smile.

"Hiya, Kid."

"Rhoda!?", Mary responded excitedly.

"Yeah, It's me! How're ya doin?"

"I'm doing ok. I miss you of course. School is pretty exausting but It's worth it. How are you? How's the baby? What did you name her? Brenda wouldn't tell me."

"Yeah, I told her I wanted to tell you myself Mare. Her name is Meredith Suzette Rousseau.", Rhoda let that sink in. It didn't take long.

"You named her after me?", Mary asked, obviously touched.

"Yeah. I really wanted to do that. Jean Pierre picked out the middle name, but I wanted to give you that honor. You've been my best friend for so long, and you've always been there when I've needed you. Besides. You gave me that honor first with Rose. How is that little angel, by the way?" Mary chuckled and said,

"Adorable but honory!" Rhoda laughed too and said.

"Well,now I know what I have to look forward to, right?"

"Right.", Mary replied. Just then Rhoda heard babbling in the background.

"Aww, Mare. Put her on for a minute, will ya?" Mary agreed and soon Rhoda heard Mary say,

"It's Aunt Rhoda. Can you say Hi?" Then a little voice said,

"Hi, At 'Oda!" Rhoda just melted.

"Aww. Hiya, sweetie. Are you being good for your mommy and daddy?"

"'Es"

"That's great! I miss you, Angel. Love you!"

"'Ov 'ou!", Rose repeated. Rhoda choked back tears at the inocent little one's words. Mary came back on then and said,

"I show her your picture all the time so she won't forget you."

"Thanks, Mary. I'm gonna do the same with Meredith! I want her to know her Auntie Mary. I can't believe Rose is talking as much as she is."

"I know. It goes by too fast. She's gone from walking to almost running, too, since you last saw her. Ah, Rhoda. I miss you!."

"Me, too kid! When I come to New York next time I'll do my best to make time to see you."

"Oh I hope that will work out.", Mary replied. Then she sighed before continuing.

"Hey, Rhoda, I hate to say this, but I have to go get Ready for school and get Rose ready to go to your parents. I'm really glad you called."

"I know, Mare. It's been really great talking to you again. I'll be in touch soon. I'll send pictures."

"Oh, I'd love that! I can't wait to see what baby Meredith looks like!." Meredith stirred in the bassinet and Rhoda said,

"Well, Mare, I better let you go get ready. Meredith's starting to wake up anyway."

"Ok. Well, I will look forward to those pictures. Kiss little Meredith for me.", Mary said.

"I will,Kid. Love you!", Rhoda responded

"You, too! Bye!", Mary said.

"Bye!" Rhoda hung up and went over to scoop up her daughter. She gave her a light kiss on her forehead and said,

"That's from your Auntie Mary. I'll show you her picture sometime when you are more alert. You'll love her." Rhoda sighed. It was hard being an ocean away from most of the people she loved, including her best friend. Right now, though, she was pretty content. Meredith was deffinately the best thing that had ever happened to her. Rhoda felt an unspeakable joy everytime she looked into her little angel's eyes. She knew she had been given a special gift and she hoped she could give her precious daughter everything she deserved and needed. Rhoda had never felt so good and yet so terrified at the same time. Yes, in spite of the hard times, Rhoda thought to herself, Life was good!

 **Well, that's the end, folks! Hope you enjoyed. Any of you who have seen the reunion movie know that Rhoda and Mary lost touch sometime after Meredith was born. That means that while Mary got pictures most likely, she never got to visit Rhoda in Paris. I am stopping here because I really don't like to think about the time when they weren't friends. Besides I wouldn't know where to begin to write about their lives separately. Thanks to those who read this story and and reviewed so faithfully. I will write another story when one comes to me. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya later!**


End file.
